Certain types of fasteners include components designed to be retained by one of the members it is intended to secure. Being held in place, it is always in position to engage the mating component of the fastener in securing one part to another. An example is the fastener of U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,324 where a nut is held to one part for subsequent meshing with a stud associated with another part that is to be attached to the first. The nut is a component of an assembly that includes also a cage that holds the nut and a retention sleeve that fastens the cage to the part. The retention sleeve projects from the cage and has an outer end that is bent outwardly to form a flange used in holding the cage in place. Inwardly of that end is a straight knurl which enters an opening in the part to which the nut is attached. As it does so, the knurl cuts into the surface of the opening so that the retention sleeve, and hence the cage and nut, are prevented from rotation. In making the installation, it is necessary to force the retention sleeve into the opening so that the teeth of the knurl will cut into the surface of the opening. In addition, the outer end of the retention sleeve must be bent outwardly to form a flange.
Power tools may be used in installing such fasteners in factory production. However, these tools are relatively expensive and not readily movable. Hence, they are not suited for field service. Another type of installation tool is shown in U.S. Pat. Re. 27,928, this being a manually operated tool which can be transported for field use. However, this tool requires precision construction which causes it to be somewhat expensive. It incorporates levers to be gripped by hand resulting in a size larger than is desirable for some kinds of service. This tool also has the drawback of releasing the axial retention force on the fastener as the flange is formed, leading to the possibility that the flange may not securely and tightly hold the fastener to the workpiece.